Inutaishou's Gift
by OtakuSailorV
Summary: Inutaishou left two swords to his sons. Did he leave something more as well? .::COMPLETE::.
1. Default Chapter

Inutaishou's Gift By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Summary/Brief History: Inutaishou fell in love with a human. He created two swords, one for each of his sons. Tenseiga went to the eldest son, if the full potential could be tapped, it could save a thousand lives with one swing. Tetsusaiga went to the younger son, if its full potential was tapped, it could destroy a thousand lives with one swing. Tetsusaiga was also created to protect the younger son's mortal mother. When Inutaishou died, the eldest son received his sword, but the blade Tetsusaiga was lost. The younger son, Inuyasha, never even heard of the blade until he discovered his fathers hidden tomb in his own eye. After a desperate struggle with his elder brother, he wields the fabled blade, but has not since visited his father's tomb. What happened to the little bauble that had been in Inuyasha's eye? Was Tetsusaiga created for more than to hold down Inuyasha's demonic powers, and to protect his mother? What was the purpose of Inutaishou's tomb being in Inuyasha's eye, where even his cunning elder brother, Sesshoumaru, had not thought to look for it?  
  
Read and find out. . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kagome sat by the bank of the river, staring thoughtfully at the water as she contemplated the math problems laid before her. It was a bright day, and she could feel the sun bearing down on her head, making her black hair hot to the touch. She gnawed thoughtfully on the pencil as she glanced again at the math.  
  
'Geez. . .' She started to think when a twig snapped behind her. She turned to see nothing but the dense forest behind her. 'Whatever. . .'  
  
Her eyes shifted back to the sparkling water that tinkled as it rushed slowly over the rocks and on down the stream. The sun glistened off of the water and dazzled her eyes for a brief second. She rubbed them and then plopped down in the sweet smelling grass.  
  
'Sometimes it's nice to get away. . .but. . .I SHOULD get on my homework. . .' Kagome sat back up and searched for the said book. But it was gone, disappeared. There was a rustle beside her and she turned to stare at Inuyasha.  
  
"Excuse me?" Inuyasha had his nose buried in the book though, eyes wide as he studied the pages.  
  
"This book is pointless. It has all these funny pictures of lines. What sort of miko trick is this? They teach you spells at your 'school'?" He held the book by one end, making it dangling and blow in the wind. "And it smells awful."  
  
Inuyasha grimaced and held the book farther away from himself. Kagome glared at him and snatched the book back. "Inuyasha, I need to get to studying."  
  
He smirked at her and plopped down in the grass as she had, hands behind his head as he admired the clouds above. "Is that what you were trying to do?"  
  
Kagome made a face and propped the book back open, whipping her pencil to attention and scribbling over the paper as fast as she could.  
  
Inuyasha, intrigued by her speed and concentrated look, peered over her shoulder and stared at the equations that she was setting up and solving on the paper. "Feh. Waste of time." He said, looking away.  
  
Kagome gave no sign of having heard him though. He watched her back for a few minutes before peering back over her shoulder.  
  
"So. . .what kind of spells ARE these?" He pointed to them, his red sleeve trailing down her shoulder.  
  
"This is called 'math', I thought I explained it to you before. And it's NOT spells, I'm learning how to solve problems like this one."  
  
She held up the book and paper. On the paper was a drawing of a triangle with numbers, many hash marks, and a good deal of variables. "Eh?" Inuyasha peered at the paper, trying to comprehend the writing.  
  
"Exactly, that's why I've got to concentrate on my work." Kagome spun back around without another word.  
  
Inuyasha made a face and got to his feet. "Feh." He stormed off, back to the campsite where the rest of their small band was lodged.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Shippo was munching on a chocolate bar as Inuyasha entered camp.  
  
'Looks like he fought with Kagome again.' The kitsune observed as Inuyasha strutted past him. He opened his mouth but thought better of it and instead shoved more candy bar in.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha, where is Lady Kagome?" Miroku looked around for her. Inuyasha plopped on the ground, closing his eyes in irritation. "Feh."  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh. . . ."  
  
Sango headed for the river, taking her bamboo water jug with her. Shippo followed with Kirara.  
  
Miroku sat next to Inuyasha, watching the hanyou with interest.  
  
After a few moments, Inuyasha opened one eye to glare at him angrily. "What?"  
  
The houshi scooted away a few inches before smiling at him. "Nothing, you just look. . .angry. . ."  
  
Inuyasha turned away from him, staring into the forest in irritation. "Feh."  
  
Miroku opened his mouth but he spotted Sango, Kagome, and Shippo headed up the path and shut his mouth again.  
  
He stood and smiled at them, brushing the dust and dirt from his outfit. "Well, shall we be on our way then?"  
  
Everyone nodded as Kagome packed away her books.  
  
"Kagome, do you have anything else for me?" Shippo asked, his eyes full of the small buzz he had received from the chocolate.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Yeah, I think I have. . .something. . ." Kagome picked out a hard, black ball from her pack.  
  
It was small, no larger than a marble. It was a complete black color, with no light parts anywhere in it. She studied it for a few minutes, thinking she had seen it before when she handed it finally to Shippo.  
  
"Is THIS candy?" Shippo asked, trying to bite the ball. He made a face and rubbed his teeth. "It ISN'T candy."  
  
Inuyasha took one look at the ball before snatching it away. "Hey!" Shippo wailed as he tried to get back the ball. Inuyasha was studying it, holding a breath away from his face. Shippo clung to his pants, trying to shinny up and bite him until he got the ball back, candy or no, Kagome had given it to HIM.  
  
"Kagome~! Inuyasha took the candy you gave me~!!!" Inuyasha swatted him away as he continued to study the ball.  
  
"Shut up, it's not candy." Shippo rubbed his head and stared back up at Inuyasha in anger.  
  
Kagome turned on them. "Inuyasha! Why did you take that from Shippo- chan?!" Inuyasha gave her an angry look.  
  
"Look who's talking! This ain't yours to give! This is my father's tomb!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Vile cliffies! ^_^ Now, what will happen now that we know that Inutaishou's tomb is still with the Inu-gumi? Does Sesshoumaru want the tomb too? Why did Kagome have it in the first place?! Why am I asking so many questions?! Well, stay tuned to find out. ^_~ but you MUST review. It is commanded of you to review so that I know what you think. I can't get better without reviews. Ok, so review! Ja! ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Inutaishou's Gift By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 2: Fathers Tomb  
  
A/n: Lol, me again! ^_~ Welcome back! Ah, yes, well, onto the story then!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
There was dead silence all around. Finally, Shippo broke the silence.  
  
"F-father's t-tomb?" He asked, shaking and looking quite frightened as he spat on the ground.  
  
Kagome's mouth formed a small 'o' of wonder as she stared at the black orb in the hanyou's fingers.  
  
"You have your fathers tomb in THAT?" Sango asked, coming closer to look at it. Miroku followed closely behind her. Shippo was still trying to wipe any sign of the tomb out of his mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .this is very strange. . ." Miroku said as he reached a finger toward the object.  
  
Inuyasha pulled it away slightly. "Nothing strange about it. This is my fathers tomb." Kagome came a close enough to pluck it from his fingers. "Hey!" Inuyasha snarled, trying to grab it back.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .I didn't know you had kept this. . ." Kagome turned it this way and that in the light. Inuyasha snatched it back from her.  
  
"Yeah well. . .it's MY father's tomb, you think I would just leave it out there?" Kagome was still staring at the orb though.  
  
"I just thought. . .I thought it was back in your eye. . .or that it had been destroyed with the portal to your father's tomb. . ."  
  
Inuyasha tossed the ball in the air and caught it again. "Feh."  
  
"THAT was in YOUR EYE?!" Shippo asked, his eyes widening again. Inuyasha looked sidelong at him.  
  
"Feh, yeah. So what? Want to make something of it kitsune?!" He ball his hand into a fist around the orb. Shippo made a small 'eep' noise and took cover behind Kagome's legs.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure it is safe to have such a thing among us?" Miroku asked, staring pointedly at the black orb.  
  
Inuyasha made a face at him. "I'll do whatever I damn well please monk! This is MY father's tomb! I have a right to have it!" Inuyasha near growled at him, baring his fangs, his ears twitching slightly.  
  
"Maybe. . ." Kagome touched the orb again, but before she could lift it from Inuyasha's fingers, a sound caught her attention.  
  
The wind rushed as a large dragon-like being descended to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha's hand went immediately to Tetsusaiga. Kagome gasped and ran behind him, the orb in her clasped hand. Shippo took off behind her legs again, and Miroku and Sango went into fighter's stances.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at them all dully as he got off of the flaming lizard.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha. . ."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
This chap was mainly for explanations sake. Sorry if it was a little boring. ^_^ Well, yeah, it was horribly short. Gomen'ne. ^_^;; Well, review, and ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

Inutaishou's Gift By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 3: Sesshoumaru Arrives  
  
Inuyasha brandished Tetsusaiga and glared angrily at his half-brother, his fangs gritted against each other.  
  
There was an uneasy silence, as Sesshoumaru looked them all over. He stopped when he saw Kagome, and his eyes narrowed to a glare.  
  
Inuyasha spotted the glare and started to ease in front of the girl some more, hoping to catch his brother's attention.  
  
Sesshoumaru never shifted his gaze though. "Give it here girl. That bauble is nothing a mortal should possess."  
  
Kagome tightened her hold on the orb, and Inuyasha's gaze shifted to her clasped hands for a brief moment. He raised an eyebrow slightly as he turned back to his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru had one hand outstretched, waiting. Inuyasha waited for him to strike, and take it from her, but no one moved an inch.  
  
Kagome inched slowly behind Inuyasha, keeping her eyes on Sesshoumaru the entire time.  
  
"Foolish mortal." Sesshoumaru lowered his arm and had taken off before Inuyasha had time to react.  
  
Kagome screeched and ducked out of the way just in time, calling Inuyasha's command so that Sesshoumaru's strike missed him as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared and attempted to run his hand through her on the ground. But Kagome screamed again and rolled out of the way.  
  
Inuyasha jumped beside her and scooped her up, calling orders to Sango and Miroku below.  
  
"Stand back!" They jumped back, hands still on their weapons. Shippo had a few acorns out, ready to perform a trick if he would simply stop shaking.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground and charged him.  
  
"Fool." Sesshoumaru mumbled before he charged at Inuyasha as well.  
  
Their swords met briefly before Sesshoumaru jumped up and over him, heading towards Kagome again.  
  
"Kagome~!!!!!" Inuyasha called, racing toward her as well.  
  
She caught the words but didn't have time to move.  
  
"Die, human."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yeah, I know, horribly short chapter, and frankly, I HATE making short chappies meself, but. . .I thought that would be a good place to leave off for now. And I know you guys hate me right now, but please no flames. I'll post more later! I promise! But you'll have to live with the torment until then, ne? ^_~ Review! Ja! 


	4. Chapter 4

Inutaishou's Gift By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 4: The Gate Has Opened  
  
"Die, human."  
  
Sesshoumaru's arm moved in an arc toward her. Kagome's eyes went wide.  
  
The last thing she remembered doing was covering her face with her clasped palm and her open hand.  
  
She felt one claw touched her skin, but then. . .  
  
**Crack!**  
  
There was a noise so loud, Kagome was sure she was deaf.  
  
Light burst forth right after, flooding them all, and blocking out the senses of even the noble taiyoukai.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" There was a yell, from whom, there was no certainty, all that was known was the roaring as the light drained them of senses, and the loud, reverberating cracks that were felt, more than heard.  
  
**Creeeennnnnnnn. . .**  
  
The light suddenly thinned out, and swallowed them, leaving only a patch of grass where they had stood moments before.  
  
Kagome felt her mind ease back into awareness. She felt light as air, her hair was flowing out, rushing back from the force that was making her glide.  
  
She suddenly gasped, remembering what had happened, and stood.  
  
She was riding the skeleton of some brown-winged beast. Only. . .the wings were still attached, and the feathers looked like they had always grown on the skeletal beast. She gasped and sat back down, unaware that she still held the black orb in her hand.  
  
She looked around at her surroundings.  
  
Lo, there, deep among the spire-like rocks, was Inutaishou's Grave. Kagome opened her mouth in wonder.  
  
_'Wow. . .I wonder if Inuyasha. . .Oh! Inuyasha!'  
_  
She looked back around, but there was no sign of anyone.  
  
Boldly, she stood, and looked over the immense wings on her beast.  
  
She spotted the red kimono directly below her. _'Inuyasha. . .'_ He lay, sprawled out, like he had passed out.  
  
"Oh. . ." Kagome moaned as she shifted on the beast.  
  
Kagome screamed as the beast changed direction and she fell.  
  
Down. . .  
  
Down. . .  
  
Down. . .  
  
Only to be caught by another flying beast.  
  
"Hmph!" Kagome looked over to see that she was gliding right next to Inuyasha.  
  
Her hand suddenly tightened on the gem. _'Wait a. . .!'_  
  
She opened her sweaty palm and stared at it.  
  
"I thought that it. . .the last time it. . .oh. . ."  
  
She looked back over to Inuyasha, who had opened his eyes dreamily to look at her.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
She smiled. "What's up?"  
  
He made a pained face and rolled over. "We're. . .at the tomb. . .but where's. . .?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. You're the first one I found."  
  
"What do you mean 'found'?"  
  
Kagome smiled and pointed down, toward the ground.  
  
Inuyasha grunted as he peered down. Then, slowly, he got to his feet.  
  
"Well, not going to find them any faster by waiting on THESE things."  
  
Inuyasha jumped over, scooped her up and jumped back off the bird like beast into the mouth of his father's bones.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
I know, I know, horribly short, ain't it?? BUT, I am putting up another chapter or two today to make up for the shortness of it all. :P Sorry for the delay, problems at school. Ja!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Inutaishou's Gift By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 5: "Fleas On His Back"  
  
They were inside the cavernous being that had once been Inuyasha's father now. The melted skulls, bones, and even the podium that had held Tetsusaiga at one time were all the same. As if they had never left. . .  
  
Kagome's mouth opened to form a small 'o' as she looked at the familiar scene. The events that had taken place there filled her mind. Shadow figures of the things that had transcended here dances around, reenacting each step over and over. Their voices echoed in her mind as she fell deeper into her memories.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She blinked, unsure if it was her memories, or the real thing that had yelled at her.  
  
"Get him in the ego. . ." She mumbled as she turned around.  
  
Inuyasha had one eyebrow raised as he watched her. "What's that?"  
  
"Nothing. . .just. . .memories. . ." Kagome glanced dreamily back around the cavernous walls that were created by bones.  
  
"Yeah, I know what ya mean." Inuyasha said, glancing upward, his own memories taking place before his eyes.  
  
He shook himself from them almost immediately though. He looked back over to Kagome, who seemed lost in her memories again.  
  
"Keep close, Kagome. I can't sense Sesshoumaru anywhere around here yet."  
  
Kagome nodded and went closer to him, holding to the edge of his red sleeve to make sure that he didn't leave her side while she daydreamed.  
  
He smiled faintly at her before turning away.  
  
The podium came into his peripheral vision, and he turned fully toward it. His mouth and eyes went wider as he remembered. Tetsusaiga pulsed lightly at his side, as if it recognized it's old home. He walked toward it, skulls cracking under his feet.  
  
Kagome walked beside him, snapping from her reminiscences.  
  
'Tetsusaiga. . .' Both of them thought at the same time. 'This is where it all began.'  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome said quietly as they neared it.  
  
Tetsusaiga pulsed lightly again, and Inuyasha kept on going toward the podium, Kagome tugging at his sleeve.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." His ears swiveled and he stopped, turning back to her.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kagome gave him a worried look. "I'm not so sure about this. I'm getting this weird feeling."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrows raised, and he turned toward her fully, coming out of his daze.  
  
"Like a Jewel shard?" Kagome shook her head, searching the ground for an answer.  
  
"No. . .like. . .like something's wrong. Can you sense anything?" She looked back up at him hopefully, her eyes shining with hidden fear.  
  
He pricked his ears up, looking around the area. "No. I can't sense anything. Not even Miroku and the others. I wonder where they are?"  
  
Kagome nodded at him. "Oh. . ."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stiffened, his ears pricking forward. All his hair stood on end as he whipped around in a circle, putting himself in front of Kagome, claws extended.  
  
"Come out bastard!" Sesshoumaru was already out in the open though, watching his brother with amusement.  
  
"Brother, you really are getting closer and closer to humans the more you are around them. Though, I fail to see what you do in them. Such a helpless species."  
  
He took several steps forward, smirking as his brother moved further and further in front of the human girl.  
  
"Are you two. . .mates?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
Both of their eyes widened and they turned toward one another. They blushed and moved away from each other. "Yeah right!" Inuyasha growled, folding his arms and turning away.  
  
Kagome glared dagger at Sesshoumaru, then at Inuyasha. "Well, excuse me!"  
  
She turned away as well. Sesshoumaru smirked, his eyes moving from one to the other as he got nearer.  
  
"Step aside then Inuyasha."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ok, second of three chapters I'm uploading today. Hope you all enjoy so far. See ya in the next chapter!! . Ja!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Inutaishou's Gift By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 6: Mortal  
  
"Nani?!" Inuyasha looked at his brother with wide eyes that hardened almost immediately. He stepped back in front of Kagome and grabbed at Tetsusaiga, gritting his fangs.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked down on his brother. "Get lost bastard!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened and he took another step forward. "Do not think you can scare me, hanyou filth."  
  
Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of him, his knuckles crack once before he slammed the claws against his brothers face.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he was thrown out of the way, the poison in his brother's claws burning his skin. "D-damn."  
  
Kagome screamed as Inuyasha was hit, clutching her arms to her body. Sesshoumaru watched his injured younger brother until he crashed into the ground, sending bones into the air.  
  
He turned back to Kagome, looking at her dully. He reached out a hand toward her. "Human girl. Come here."  
  
Kagome watched him, not moving an inch. His brow furrowed. "Mortal girl, are you deaf?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. "I am not deaf! What are you doing back here?!" Kagome pointed to him, anger bubbling inside her.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and shot upward again. Kagome screamed, reaching down toward the hanyou on the ground. "Inuyasha!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled himself from the bones, jumping upward as far as he could, trying to catch up.  
  
But he couldn't catch up with the white streak that was his brother.  
  
"Dammit." Inuyasha cursed, still shooting upward.  
  
Sesshoumaru had landed outside of the mouth of his father's tomb, staring around vacantly. Kagome tried to pull her wrist from his grasp, but he refused to let go.  
  
"Ugh. . .let go of me."  
  
He showed no sign of hearing her. "Jaken."  
  
It was a simple statement, but soon, the tiny frog-like-youkai was running toward them. Nearly tripping over his own feet as he scrambled to his master.  
  
He looked only briefly at Kagome before turning toward Sesshoumaru. "What have you found?"  
  
Jaken snapped to attention, turning to incline the head of Sesshoumaru's father. "In the right eye M'Lord, there seems to be some sort of. . .coincidence."  
  
Sesshoumaru made a noise before starting toward the eye, Kagome's wrist still in his hand.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome dragged her feet, trying to slow his pace.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha appeared from the mouth of the skull, charging full at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Bastard!!!!!!" His claws were extended, his fangs bared, his eyes were narrowed, and his ears pressed to his skull in anger.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched him dully, then moved aside and watched him land on the other side of him, turning around and bolting back toward them.  
  
Sesshoumaru dodged him again, dragging Kagome behind him. Kagome let out a scream each time she was yanked in a different direction. She tugged at her arm, wishing she could free herself from the grasp of the full youkai.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called helplessly. Inuyasha glared at his brother, half-growling as he shot at him again.  
  
"Now, now Inuyasha, you wouldn't want your little mate here to get hurt?"  
  
Inuyasha growled as he turned about and shot past his brother.  
  
clang! both Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he was hit.  
  
"L-lord Sesshoumaru!!!!!" Jaken scrambled to the rescue.  
  
He set the staff down and instantly fire sprang forth from the mouth of the head of the old man.  
  
Jaken laughed as flames covered a stunned Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru made a grunt-like noise and headed for the right eye socket of his father's skull again.  
  
Kagome struggled, trying to relinquish his grasp on her wrist. "Let go!!" She yelled, weaving her fingers underneath his. She only managed to get them caught too.  
  
"Oh. . ." She moaned, trying to free them again.  
  
She looked back, the fire was still raging, and Jaken was still laughing. There was no sign of Inuyasha amongst the flames. 'Inuyasha!' Her mind screamed, her heart rate jumped with her stomach. Her eyes widened in fear as she watched the flames. She felt sadness, anger, confusion, frustration, and a mess of other emotions cloud her mind as she watched the flames dance before her eyes.  
  
And she only saw the flames. The fire burned in her eyes, singeing her memory, making her chest tighten with the need to scream. Her mouth opened and a whisper of air flowed out, but no noise. Her lungs, like her eyes, were hollow. She gasped as her foot dragged against rock, and her lungs were glad for the air. Her mind screamed as she was pulled so that she could no longer see the flames outside. Their light danced on the wall, but it was not the same. Her mouth opened wider and her entire body screamed with her.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Thanks you for the reviews everyone, and sorry that everything is so short. I've been meaning to get this up for a while, but I'm so lazy. No, that's a lie, the truth is, I've been busy at school. :P But I'm out for the summer now!! Yay for me!!!  
  
Well, review please!!! Ja!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Inutaishou's Gift By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 7: Shock and Pain  
  
Kagome's mouth was open in shock. Her eyes were empty, the pupil reduced to a mere speck against her rich brown eyes.  
  
An inward shiver ran through her, then out onto her skin, making her tremble. She was unaware of the pain in her wrist, her mind was blank, excpet for one image playing over and over again.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
He was. . .covered in flames. . .  
  
Gone.  
  
Inuyasha. . .was. . .gone.  
  
Inuyasha was gone? No. . .no. . .it wasn't right, that was wrong. . .Inuyasha couldn't be gone. . .  
  
Yet her mind screamed, her hands clenched as she saw Jaken burst into laughter. Her entire body shook. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. Her hair obscured her face as she bent her head.  
  
Her entire body suddenly went down, she didn't notice, there was only the feeling of a dull impact in the back of her mind.  
  
She was sweating, her heart rate went through the roof. Everything was in slow motion. Her eyes were veiled in the image though.  
  
The flames, Inuyasha's stunned face. Jaken's maddened laughter. Her hand moving in her line of vision, reaching toward the silver haired speck below her.  
  
She could hear a dull murmuring, but her ears were filled with the drum of her own heart.  
  
Inuyasha was gone.  
  
Suddenly, she could see again. She took a gasp for breath, like she had been underwater. She noticed that she was on the ground, a smooth ground, but hard and cold.  
  
Tears had spilled down her face until she was dizzy from the sudden loss of fluid. Her eyes were still hollow, void of any emotion.  
  
Her heart rate plummeted with her heart itself, down, down, down, past her feet, into the ground and beyond. She couldn't take it, it hurt so much. More tears fell down her face.  
  
She moved her hair to look around. Her eyes were blurry from the tears that came at will without a whimper. She was, as she guessed, in the right eye of Inutaishou's skull. It was bigger and deeper than she thought it would be.  
  
Her tears soaked the ground below her. Her dress and shirt were a little scuffled, but no real harm done. She turned and looked out of the eye socket. Lo, there, below her was Jaken, just now finishing his fire attack.  
  
Her heart fell further, if that was possible. There was not a trace of Inuyasha, just a dark black smudge where the fire had hit the bones of Inutaishou.  
  
Her ears pricked up to hear soft, muffled murmuring behind her.  
  
"The 'Gift'. . .where. . ."  
  
She turned about and saw. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
Her mind was filled suddenly with memories, with Inuyasha, with fights, with Sango, and Miroku, Shippo, Totosai. . .  
  
They played over and over, but one image prevailed over the others. Inuyasha was laughing, Shippo had burnt his own tail in a trick. And Inuyasha had. . .laughed. . .a _real_ laugh. . .  
  
Her eyes filled with tears again, and the image became consumed in flames. And Jaken was laughing as Sesshoumaru looked on. Her tears renewed, her heart pounded wildly in anger and hurt, her voice and breath caught in her throat.  
  
She was suddenly on her feet. Her mind was in a rage that she had no control over. Her feet moved, her mind screamed and cursed.  
  
**wham!  
**  
Her fist connected with taiyoukai. Her tears flowed down her cheeks, her eye shone with anger beyond knowledge. She felt raw power surface, and she willed it into her hands, the more pain she could deal Sesshoumaru, the better she would feel.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned dully toward her as her fists slammed into him. He barely felt the blows. But they slowly grew stronger, until one burnt his cloak. Her entire form was glowing, he could see her aura becoming larger.  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously as she continued to hit him, yelling, cursing him. "You killed him! You killed him!"  
  
_'A miko, hm? That will not do, but she is the only mortal here. . .'_  
  
**whak!**  
  
Sesshoumaru's arm shot out, hitting her across the face.  
  
Kagome flew backward, and hit the ground, landing in a heap of pain.  
  
Her eyes glistened still, her anger was still intact, but she wasn't sure where the extreme power that had kept her going was.  
  
Her lip was bleeding slightly, but she wasn't sure from what. Her mind had blanked in the anger that had overtaken her mind. What had she done?  
  
Her eye flew back up to Sesshoumaru who was still watching her.  
  
"Do not try anything stupid mortal, you are no match for this Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. What _had_ she done? Why did her cheek hurt? Why was she bleeding?  
  
Her heart suddenly plummeted again as Jaken came in, laughing.  
  
"That hanyou has been disposed of."  
  
Sesshoumaru made no answer, but turned back to the furthest wall of the eye socket.  
  
Jaken turned toward Kagome, and saw her lip, and cheek bleeding. He looked from Sesshoumaru, back to the girl, then back at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome didn't bother to get to her feet, she wasn't sure where'd she go from there.  
  
Jaken finally stopped wondering about the blood and turned away. He was still uncertain about the fact that a **mortal** was needed for this 'Gift' to appear. But if Lord Sesshoumaru was so certain about it, then it must be true.  
  
He smirked to himself when the memory of his fire attack came back. He, _he,_ Jaken, had had a hand in destroying that annoying hanyou brat!  
  
He peered one last time at the tear-streaked face of Kagome, the blood on her face mixed with the salty tears, creating a nasty mess as it dripped from her chin.  
  
And it seemed to be destroying the girl more. . .something else that delighted him beyond words.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yo! Me again! Heh, hope you all liked the chapter. I'll be adding the last chapters today, and then I'll be moving on to updating my other fics, and finally, reading some fics that I've been meaning to read for several months now....

Anyway, thanks for ther reviews, you make me very happy. Arigatou and ja!!

Review please!!


	8. Chapter 8

Inutaishou's Gift By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 8: The Gift Part 1  
  
Kagome wiped the blood on her hands onto her dress. But that was the only movement she made. Her heart still hurt, she wanted to strangle Jaken.  
  
The said imp looked toward her, and smirked to himself. Kagome made a face and groped for a stone by her side. But there were none in the hollow opening. She made a face, and glared at Jaken until he grew nervous and turned back away.  
  
He shuddered and every once in a while, looked back at the miko girl whose aura radiated violently.  
  
He did not like this idea. If they had had to come here, why did they have to bring the miko mortal that that hanyou brat kept with him? He could have easily used any OTHER mortal for this. Like maybe that Rin girl that waited among the rocks below them. . .he scratched his chin while his Lord investigated the place where the 'Gift' was supposed to appear.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned, his glare falling on Jaken. "The girl."  
  
Jaken jumped to attention and looked toward the miko witch that glared angrily at him.  
  
He waddled over to her, glaring nervously back. "M-M'Lord Sesshoumaru wants you."  
  
Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "And?"  
  
Jaken's eyes narrowed and he swung the staff in his hands at her head. Kagome caught the staff in her hands, and threw it out of the eye. Jaken glared at her, his mouth open. "You!"  
  
Kagome gave him a smug smile as he waddled out of the eye. "Baka."  
  
**yank**  
  
Kagome gasped and grabbed at her hair. Sesshoumaru dragged her toward the furthest part of the socket, where a small lock-shaped drawing was made.  
  
There was something written under the lock, and between her trying to save her hair, she read it.  
  
_'This is the lock. . .ow!!!!!. . .a mortal soul is your key. . .Ow, ow, ow!!!!. . .but beware, the true Gift lies in thee. . .? Eh?. . .Ow!'_  
  
Kagome gasped as he gave another hard yank to her hair.  
  
"You are the key, open it."  
  
Kagome stared first at him, then at the small picture of the lock. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
Her head hurt from the way he was holding her hair, and she moved her feet under her so that she could stand.  
  
"How?" She asked, looking back up at the taiyoukai.  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to open it?" She asked again, glaring at him. Even if she did know, she wouldn't cooperate with him.  
  
Her eyes darted back to the place that she had last seen Inuyasha. She couldn't believe that he had been beaten, by _Jaken_ of all people. . .er. . .demons. . .  
  
She felt her heart drop again, and her eyes drooped from their glare.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her gaze, and smirked.  
  
"So, you were closer to my idiot brother than I thought. . ."  
  
**smack!!!**  
  
Sesshoumaru stood still as an angered Kagome struck him. He hadn't anticipated or even sensed the blow. His cheek glowed red, as she glared at him.  
  
"He is not an idiot!"  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly realized what had happened and he growled at her.  
  
**wham!**  
  
He struck at her, but his attack was blocked. He had to admit that he was stunned. A human. . .had blocked. . ._his_ attack. . .?!  
  
Kagome's arm was up, her glare set on his eyes.  
  
He shot out his other arm, and it was stopped in the same way.  
  
The girls aura radiated brilliantly, static shooting out from it and burning little black spots on the ground around her.  
  
Her miko powers. . .coming forth. . .? He opened his eyes wider, and moved his arms away.  
  
Maybe killing the hanyou brat had been a mistake, but he could take this miko girl. . .he could.  
  
He took a fighters stance, while Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jaken scrambled back in, a small tear in his eye. He was hysterical, and summoned both fighters attention.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood back in a normal posture. He sighed and picked Jaken up by his head.  
  
"What is it Jaken?"  
  
Jaken let out another wail and pointed to the doorway.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yo! Haha, I guess I really didn't kill Inuyasha, I could never do that. I just needed a valid reason for Kagome's miko powers to come into play. Thanks so much to all of my awesome reviewers again!  
  
Review! Ja! 


	9. Chapter 9

Inutaishou's Gift By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 9: The Gift Part 2  
  
Kagome looked toward the 'doorway' with a brilliant, hopeful smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. His eyes narrowed.  
  
He moved forward swiftly, pushing Kagome backward against the eye, while grabbing for Jaken.  
  
He picked the toad up by the head and slung him backward.  
  
Kagome moved her legs, not wanting the toad to have any kind of soft landing. The youkai groaned as he slammed against the wall, his head spinning.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him before returning her eyes toward the front of the eye.  
  
There, in the distance was Inuyasha's red cloak, getting closer within the second.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood rigid, staring at the red dot.  
  
He turned back toward Kagome. "Looks as if your lover is not really dead."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Shut up! He is _not_ my lover!!!!"  
  
Jaken groaned next to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared daggers at her before turning back to face his brother.  
  
**_"Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!!!!!"_**  
  
Kagome's heart leapt at Inuyasha's battle cry. He had drawn Tetsusaiga and swung it downward at his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru dodged.  
  
Inuyasha moved his blade so that it didn't even scratch his father's bones.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and drew his own blade.  
  
But his brother did not charge him as he though he would. Instead, Inuyasha moved inside of the eye without even looking toward Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru grit his teeth again as he came back down to earth in a gliding motion.  
  
He replaced Toukijin and jumped back into the opening of the eye.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled back at her.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha gave a worried look. Had HE made her cry?  
  
He reached a hand toward her helplessly. "Kagome. . ." He started but she stopped him. The tears had flowed freely down her face.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She raced toward him, her arms open, tears spilling from her eyes and falling on the ground.  
  
Her fingers touched the lock that was drawn on the wall only briefly before she fell into Inuyasha's open arms.  
  
He look surprised for a moment before he moved his arms around her. Kagome cried freely on his shoulder as he stroked her hair lightly.  
  
"Kagome. . ." He started again, but her hold on his kimono tightened and she looked up at him.  
  
"Inuyasha. . I was just. . .I thought you were. . ." She couldn't say the word. . .'dead'  
  
Inuyasha gave her an indignant look. "You think I could be beaten by some toad, and so easily?!"  
  
Kagome smiled and her head slumped back into his shoulder.  
  
"I guess I should be more trusting. . .ne?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled warmly and hugged her to him.  
  
There was a slight noise, and Inuyasha turned to see his brother, just landing on the rim of the eye, smirking at him.  
  
"You really are more like father after all little brother. . ."  
  
There was another noise behind them and Jaken came into view.  
  
Kagome clutched his kimono in worry. They couldn't back up, even Jaken was a threat now. They couldn't go forward, Sesshoumaru was standing there.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes moved from one to the other.  
  
"Here. . ." He muttered, moving his arm so that one sleeve feel off. He wrapped the kimono around her. "Be safe." He advised before jumping toward his brother.  
  
_**"Tetsusaiga!!!!!!!!!!"**_ He drew the mighty blade and pushed his brother over the side.  
  
Kagome and Jaken ran forward to watch the commencing battle below them.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru back, Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha back. Blades screamed, teeth rattled.  
  
Kagome and Jaken watched eagerly.  
  
Suddenly, they noticed each other.  
  
Kagome kicked at Jaken who swung at her legs in turn.  
  
He placed the staff in the ground and prepared to attack her with fire.  
  
Kagome wished for her bow and arrow, but made ends meat by grabbing the fire stick, and tossing it over the side.  
  
Jaken's mouth opened and he watched the staff clatter to the ground below.  
  
He looked back up at Kagome in worry.  
  
"Hut, hut. . ." Kagome said as she pulled back one leg.  
  
Jaken screamed once before her foot made contact and he was sent sailing through the air.  
  
Kagome smiled at her triumphant victory.  
  
But her eyes moved quickly to the battle.  
  
Sesshoumaru was hit, but Inuyasha was. . .bleeding. . .and it looked bad. . .  
  
Kagome felt her heart rate rise as she watched him try to fend off his brother.  
  
New tears came to her eyes. "Inuyasha. . ." She mumbled, the tears starting to form.  
  
Her heart gave out a pang of sorrow as she saw him take another hit. He fell to the ground, and she thought she saw his eyes travel up to hers, and stare at her as she started to cry again.  
  
**_ "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**  
  
There was a blinding light that even Jaken and Rin from the forest saw.  
  
Kagome heard the sound of a key clicking in a lock. Her head turned, but she only saw blinding light.  
  
She gasped lightly and shielded her eyes against the light.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked up as the light took a form and raced down toward them, landing in the area between them in the fight.  
  
As bone and light met, there was another flash that radiated upward instead of outward.  
  
Kagome watched, half-blinded from the eye as the light took on a more solid form.  
  
Her eyes went wide.  
  
_**"!"  
**_  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hey! I can't believe that this story is almost done. . .wow. . .anyway, thanks to all my cool reviewers! I love you all so, so much!!!!! Thanks so much again! Ja!  
  
Review!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Inutaishou's Gift By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 10: The Gift Part Three  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared as the light manifested itself as none other than a miniature form of their deceased father's full youkai form.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Sesshoumaru stood rigid, and stared, his mouth slightly open, which was his form of Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with one hand, though, she was not entirely sure if what she saw was Inutaishou or not.  
  
The light moved it's head back and forth, and it was roughly the size of Sesshoumaru in his full form; had the light taken the true size of Inutaishou's being, he would have dwarfed Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, crushing them in his shadow.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet and sheathed Tetsusaiga, he could sense no hostility from this being as it stared at him and his brother.  
  
The head of the being suddenly stopped. _"I am the spirit of Inutaishou. . ."_ It's voice was deep, and it shook the bones below them when it spoke.  
  
_"I come, looking for the one who seeks 'The Gift'. . .you, my sons, are fighting for it though?"  
_  
The figure lowered its head again and stared at them. Its hollow eyes seemed to stare through them, to their soul.  
  
Kagome started to climb down from her lofty perch, making sure that she did not step on something wrong.  
  
But she was distracted with watching the illuminated form of Inutaishou's spirit.  
  
It spoke suddenly, and the bones shook. Kagome screamed as she fell, down, down, down. . .  
  
Inuyasha gasped and turned toward the scream. Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru also turned.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha jumped from the ground and darted toward her, his legs pumping harder than he thought they could.  
  
She was nearly to the ground, he dove. . .  
  
And he managed to snatch her just before she hit the ground.  
  
There was a rumble as Inutaishou's spirit turned and jumped toward him, claws extended, jowls open. Inuyasha stared at it in shock as it bore down on him, and he still felt no hostility.  
  
Kagome gasped and clung to his shirt, but he still did not move.  
  
The spirit leapt through him, and went on through the bones, and raced back out, and landed in his place as if nothing had happened.  
  
_"A human. . .she is the one that opened the door to 'The Gift' then?"_ Inuyasha gulped and nodded, along with Kagome.  
  
The being laughed, shaking the bones till everyone was sure that the tower of bones would give way.  
  
_"And you, Inuyasha, found in hanyou strength to save her from a fall that would have surely killed her?"_ The figure seemed to be smiling.  
  
Inuyasha nodded dumbly, he had no idea what was going on.  
  
The spirit laughed again. _"Then you have no need for the Gift."_  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he should smirk or avert his eyes from his younger brother.  
  
_"And you. . .Sesshoumaru. . .what of your blade. . .Tenseiga?"_ The spirit turned toward the full youkai now.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not move or speak. _"Well? The aura shows that it has been used, but I dare ask, what for, my son?"  
_  
"L-lord Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Jaken and the girl, Rin, running toward Sesshoumaru hastily.  
  
"Rin saw the light, and heard the rumblings and Rin thought. . ." The girl stopped as she saw the light's manifestation. Her eyes went wide in disbelief.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama. . ." Rin breathed, going toward the large snout that had descended toward her.  
  
She touched it, and felt a tingling, tickling sensation run though her. She giggled and pulled her hand away.  
  
"Who is this?" She asked through a laugh as the snout of Inutaishou lifted again.  
  
_"A human?"_ Sesshoumaru averted his eyes without saying anything.  
  
The spirit smiled. _"Come, come, that is what Tenseiga is for. For **saving**. It is nothing to be ashamed of, and she's such a cute little girl too."  
_  
Sesshoumaru still averted his eyes.  
  
Rin giggled and Jaken mumbled something about not seeing her dark side.  
  
_"I see no need for either of you to need the Gift, I am done here."_ The spirit prepared to leave, when he was stopped.  
  
"Then what in the **hell** is it?! It must be something we already have!" Inuyasha growled out in frustration.  
  
The spirit's head turned toward him. **_"The Gift is Love."_**  
  
With that, it disappeared with a roar and flash of light.  
  
**The End  
**  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
I hope you all like the ending. I was going to explain how they all went back and found that nothing had changed, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had no idea that they had been gone, and that the mysterious black orb had disappeared. And that Kagome and Inuyasha were nigh inseparable, but I knew that that would just make the story peter off to a weird, boring ending, so, there you have it.   
  
Thanks everyone for your support all the way through this story and I hope everyone liked it. Thanks again and ja!!

Please review!!


End file.
